


Let Yourself Light Up the World

by Kidfish



Series: Slam Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidfish/pseuds/Kidfish





	

“If you have knowledge, let others light their candles in it”   
Margaret Fuller’s words echoed inside of me like a teacher speaking to an empty classroom  
Surely everyone knows that, that sharing is caring and caring is sharing  
But I guess you can’t include ideas like equality because women have to fight for that.  
You wouldn’t deprive a doctor the necessary tools to perform a surgery or a plumber from a wrench, then why would you deprive half a population of a basic education until the 19th century?   
I know there’s a difference between education and learning but still, learn. Learn useless facts, random tidbits of information, fill your brain to the brim.  
Not because you should, because you can and at one point you couldn’t, because other girls around the world still can’t.  
Education is a right we had to fight for, but now take for granted.  
Learn so your knowledge doesn’t just light up a candle, let it light up the whole world. 

I asked my father if he was feminist and he responded “I’m an equalist, you know that”   
You can not have equality until you have respect  
You know….it is the 21st- I mean 19th -century you would think that our society is progressive enough to respect women, treat them like human beings, as it's their right.   
BUT Instead they are being neglected, ejected from their homes, subjected to a dialect that even projects hate against them.  
Breaking news: Local college girl who was raped found unconscious in dorm room  
The first thought should be “well where is the SUSPECT” not “well what was she was she wearing.”  
She was not “asking for it”, her clothes were not “asking for it”. If she says anything other than yes, she is not “asking for it”  
If you are walking down the street and you’re not wearing a face mask, are you asking me to punch you in the face?  
“Grab her by the-” Mister Trump, my body is not an object, not something for you take, planting yourself inside of me, your kind are the worst weed to ever grow, spread your hands over me like the next part of your conquest; men were always so good at taking things that weren’t theirs. This body, my body, is a mixture of titanium and hopes and dreams, so hard that if you try to try a bite out of me, you’ll break your teeth.

“But her eye, that torch or the soul, is untamed, and in the intensity of her reading, we see a soul invincibly young in faith and hope”   
I think if she were still alive, Margaret Fuller and I would be good friends, with our shared love novels, writing, and a desire to change something in the world.  
At age 4, I taught myself how to read.   
At age 9, my mother had to limit the number of books I could check out from the library.  
At age 11, my birthday present was my very own dictionary and I couldn’t have been happier.  
At age 13, I started writing my first book.   
At age 15, I was told to pick a different career, that ‘writing wasn’t good enough’ for me, “that I would never be able to support myself”  
At age 15, I started to believe it  
If an author’s heart breaks as they are writing, can a reader feel the sadness within the pages?  
At age 16, I decided to prove them wrong.  
Do you think Margaret Fuller realized, like I did, that behind their closed doors, churches and libraries fill the silence with the same holy reverence. Maybe it’s not the silence that is so loud but the stories.   
Within the English language there are 26 letters to produce over a million words. Margaret Fuller and I, even though separated by hundreds of years, are united by those 26 letters.  
These 26 letters have survived tragedies, stopped wars and caused them, broken hearts, but have also healed them.  
These 26 letters are spoken everyday by millions of people; these letters cause emotion, reason for logic; these letters change people, so they change the world.  
Margaret Fuller realized that.   
And so do I.


End file.
